


Electric Feel

by CaesarVulpes



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Begging, Dubious blacklight physics, Exhibitionism, Light D/s, Other, PWP, Public Sex, Trans Juno Steel, Vaginal Fingering, im a simple man, like theres SOME plot but the bare minimum plot tbh, look. look, whatever fetish Juno in a tiny skirt is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: A nightclub and some rare, precious free time. Free time like they've never had before.





	Electric Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired my MGMT's "Electric Feel". Thanks for making me super horny at work, Spotify.  
Also, this work does contain a trans man receiving and enjoying vaginal penetration. If that's not your thing then *frenzied shrugging*

The club is dark in that artful, artificial way. Lights dim enough to show off the lightshow coming off the dancing bodies and the stage and the bar, but bright enough for security to keep an eye on things. Bright enough for me to see the look on Nureyev’s face when he catches sight of me. His eyes lingering on where the velvet skirt rides up my thighs as I dance. Lights glitter off the roses embroidered on his sleeves, off the actual glitter dusted across the pale plane of his chest, where his loosely, artfully wrapped shirt falls open.

He really outdid himself with this getup. I want to _un_do him right there on the bar.

But I have a job to do. It’s more of an excuse than anything, to tell myself I’m here for a reason and not just so I can keep dancing, so Peter Nureyev will keep looking at me with those bright, hungry eyes. All we really have to do is scope this place out for Buddy, a possible rendezvous for potential buyers. Entrances, exits, and security, but we were done ages ago.

I’m not one for nightclubs or dancing, but whoever I am tonight is in his element. I can smell sweat and a hundred different perfumes and a bare hint of sex and it feels like I can melt into it, like it’s soaking into my skin and forming a barrier between me and reality. I’m not Juno Steel, private eye, and he’s not Peter Nureyev and we’ve never hurt each other. I’m just another lady and he’s just another man who wants me so bad I can feel his eyes on me like a high powered laser.

Soon I can feel his hands, too. Strong on my waist, slipping under my top to slide a finger into one of my nipple rings and _tug _so sweetly I see stars, and not just the ones projected on the ceiling. 

“Juno, darling,” he says wet into my ear, “You’re  _breathtaking._ ” 

We move together, no rush, just the beat and the hot, close air, and his hands on my thighs and mine in his hair. The dazzling show the blacklights make of the dancing crowd. The smell of his cologne putting another barrier between us and everything that tries to tear us apart. Even me.

I grind my ass against him, and—_oh._

I can feel him, half hard through the scant layers between us. I feel him gasp more than I hear it, the hitch in his chest as he presses up against me and tilts my jaw up for a slow kiss. I lose myself in him, in his soft lips and his smell and the taste of prosecco. I don’t come to until my back hits the wall and I’m starting to get slick and tingly.

His name is sweet on my tongue. A sound just for the two of us, a secret that holds us together instead of apart.

“Hey Nureyev,” I say right into his ear. I guide one of his hands up my thigh, under my skirt. “Guess what.”

I can tell exactly when he figures it out, when his warm fingers find where lace should be. His eyes go wide and wild and he laughs a kiss into my neck that doesn’t disguise the hungry way his hands grab my ass.

“How unladylike,” he purrs. That sharp smile grazes my neck and I hiss, pressing closer. “Do you want me to touch you, Juno? Here, in front of all these people?”

_Of course I do_, I want to say, but I’m sure something else, something sappy like _I’m yours, show them I’m yours_ will come out. His teeth are sweet little points of pain and heat on my neck.

“Fuck yes,” I manage, “Fuck, god yes.”

His big, warm hand cups me and I gasp, rutting into his touch. He starts by rubbing my cock with his knuckles, just hard enough that my whole body jolts and my knees get weak. God, I love this, I missed this, how sure he is when he touches me.

“More, fuck, more, come_ on_.”

“Be patient for me, Juno. Can you do that?”

“Yeah, yeah okay,” I grumble, grinding into his hand. My ears feel hot. I feel chastised, but it’s not unpleasant. It feels good in a way, to feel like he’s in control of the situation, like no matter what happens he’s got everything right where he wants it.

“Do—do you want me to…?”

“Just let me spoil you, Juno, we have time.”

Which, yeah, I guess we do. There’s nowhere to be but here, nothing to do but this. We’ve never had _time_ before. All the time in the world.

He only gives me one finger at first, the bastard, and his smug smile glows blinding bright under the blacklights. Soon, though, soon there are two, and I’m moaning openly into his mouth. They move in me just right, so much and so fucking good I feel like fainting. This other hand teases my nipples, his mouth sucks bruises into my neck and I’m floating, writhing against the wall and against him.

Then he stops and laughs, quietly, wickedly.

“What?” I snap. This is not the time, I’m starting to get close and the stillness of his fingers is torture.

“Look, darling.”

I look down and see streaks of faintly glowing blue on his hand, brighter smeared down my thighs. The blacklight is picking it out in damning detail. My head swims, as I imagine going back to dancing after this with evidence glowing on my body, maybe smeared across my mouth, catching all those wanting eyes. 

“How does that feel, Juno? To know that everyone can see what I’m doing to you?”

I barely recognize my own voice as I try to gasp out a response.

“I—_fuck, please,_” is all I manage. Beyond that all I can do is grind into his touch and moan. My legs are shaking and my weak grip on his shoulders is now the only thing keeping me standing. I feel _dizzy, _I can feel eyes on me and it pulses heat into my belly_. _I want to look, to see them watching, but I feel too weak to lift my head from his shoulder.

_ “_ You gonna fuck me?” 

Nureyev curls his fingers  into my sweet spot  and I do actually almost fall, shocks race up my body and my eye rolls back. I’m close, I’m so close it hurts, so close everything is too much. 

“No, I don’t think I will. Not yet, at least. I want everyone to watch you cum.”

“ Please,” I whine. “ Please, please...”

I’m begging before I even think about it. The way he talks to me is slipping me down a gear into something heady and alluring, giving me a taste of what I’ll later recognize as subspace.  For now it’s hard to think about anything but how bad I want to cum,  on his hand working faster into me, harder, rougher.

“Please, please I wanna cum, I’m so close.”

He grinds the heel of his hand into my cock  and curls those long fingers again  and yeah, that does it.  Everything locks up and  my head tips back and  I can barely hear myself squealing. I can feel it, though, feel it in my throat as powerfully as I feel the electric gut-punch zipping through my whole body. High, saccharine  noises that I’d honestly forgotten I could make. 

I shake with the loss when he finally pulls his fingers out of me, suck the slick from them at his offer.

“Good girl,” he purrs, breathless. I can feel him hard against my hip. “So pretty, my Juno, my goddess.”

He kisses me hard and deep. Kisses me until I’m breathless, too. There’s faint blue on his mouth now, and I know it’s on mine, too. Aftershocks still send tremors up my body as I chase the taste of him, the smell of him, the promise of more currently tenting the front of his pants.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Nureyev grins at me with all those lovely teeth.

“Had enough of the limelight for tonight, darling?”

I grab his ass and pull him closer, grind against him and watch pleasure wipe all the smug games off his face. All the clever things in his eyes fizzle until there’s just honest _want_.

“Nah,” I manage, still breathless and dizzy, “I just need a horizontal surface for what I’m gonna do to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a Switch I could be playing Lets Go Pikachu right now but NO, all I can think about is Juno getting fingerblasted up against a wall.


End file.
